The invention relates to bidirectional drive couplings and more particularly to reversing gears or clutches. In its preferred forms it comprises a cone clutch or reversing clutch for inboard marine engine installations.
Related co-pending applications are Ser. No. 598,313 filed July 23, 1975 entitled "Clutch," now U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,503, and an application filed of even date herewith entitled "Drive Couplings and Clutches."